Butterfree
Butterfree (Japanese: バタフリー Batafuri) is a / -type Pokémon introduced in Generation I. Biology Physiology Butterfree is an insect-like Pokémon appearing as a large butterfly. Butterfree has a large purple body with light blue limbs and a nose with very small fangs. Its eyes are quite large in proportion to its head and are a red color. Butterfree's large wings simply appear as black and white butterfly wings. Gender differences The gender difference is the female has purple on the bottom of its wings and the male doesn't have them. Natural abilities Regular Butterfree have the ability Compoundeyes which raises its accuracy rating by 30%. Outside of battle, Compound eyes will raise the chances of finding a Pokémon with an item if the user is in the lead slot of the party. Butterfree befriended within the Dream World have the Tinted Lens ability, which doubles the power of "not very effective" moves. In battle, it flaps its wings at high speed to release highly toxic dust into the air. Its wings are very helpful in spreading the Poisonpowder and Stun Spore. Evolution Butterfree evolves from Metapod at level 10 and is the final evolution of Caterpie. Game info Locations Spin-off game locations Pokédex entries Stats Generation I-V= |-| Generation VI-= Learnset Leveling Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= |-| Generation I= , 12 |[[Confusion]]|50|100|25|Psychic}} , 15 |Poison Powder|—|75|35|Poison}} , 16 |Stun Spore|—|75|30|Grass}} , 17 |Sleep Powder|—|75|15|Grass}} , 21 |[[Supersonic]]|—|55|20|Normal}} , 26 |[[Whirlwind]]|—|100|20|Normal}} |[[Gust]]|40|100|35|Normal}} , 34 |[[Psybeam]]|65|100|20|Psychic}} TM/HM Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |Secret Power|70|100|20|Normal|Physical|Clever|1|0}} |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |[[Defog]]|—|—|15|Flying|Status|Beauty|2}} |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= |-| Generation I= |[[Flash]]|—|70|20|Normal}} Egg Moves Tutoring Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= Sprites Appearances Anime Butterfree first appeared in the episode Challenge of the Saumrai where Ash Ketchum's Metapod evolved into a Butterfree near the episode's end. Ash used this Butterfree on a number of different occasions, but eventually released it in the episode Bye Bye Butterfree. In the same episode, there is a pink Butterfree but it was irregularly coloured, not shiny. Other notable Trainers to include Butterfree in their team include Ritchie and Drew. *Pink Butterfree *Happy *Drew's Butterfree *Lisa's Butterfree *A.J.'s Butterfree *Jeremy's Butterfree *Xander's Butterfree Trivia *Despite Butterfree being a -type, Butterfree could not learn any -type moves until Generation III. *Butterfree and Beautifly are both known as the Butterfly Pokémon. *Despite the color of Butterfree's body mainly being purple, it is classified as a White in the Pokédex, being its wing color. *Despite being part -type, having wings, and multiple Pokédex entries stating it can fly, it can't learn the move, Fly. *In the Hungarian version of Mewtwo Returns, every Butterfree is called "Csodalepke", which literally means "wonder butterfly". Origins Butterfree vaguely resembles the Inachis io butterfly. However, its wings are white instead of colored. "Butterfree" is a portmanteau of the words "butterfly" and "free". Gallery 012Butterfree_OS_anime.png 012Butterfree_OS_anime_2.png 012Butterfree_OS_anime_3.png 012Butterfree_AG_anime.png 012Butterfree_Dream.png 012Butterfree_Pokemon_Mystery_Dungeon_Red_and_Blue_Rescue_Teams.png 012Butterfree_Pokemon_Stadium.png 012Butterfree_Pokémon_PokéPark.jpg ButterfreeSprite.png| ButterfreeSprite2.png| ButterfreeShinySprite.png| ButterfreeShinySprite2.png| Category:Pokémon that are part of a three-stage evolutionary line Category:Small Pokémon Category:Light Pokémon Category:Friend Safari Pokémon Category:Stage 2 Pokémon